Catherine Rollins
Lt. Catherine "Cat" Rollins is currently a lieutenant in in the U.S. Navy and an intelligence officer on the USS Enterprise. Catherine is also the love interest of Det. Steve McGarrett. She is featured in the episodes Lanakila and Nalowale, and is also featured in Kai e' e. Personality Catherine is seen most of the time on the Enterprise, and often helps Steve solve crimes. From her rank, Catherine is persumed to be very skilled. When with Steve, Catherine is shown to have a more playfull and loving side to her. Season One Catherine first appears on the USS Enterprise in the Persian Gulf when Steve calls her to access a satellite to help him find Dawkins. Catherine tells him it could raise some flags and Steve suggests she fy it as an NSA request for a Black Opps mission. Catherine tells him he is like the good-looking guy from high school who knows how cute he is and won't take no for an answer. She sends him the coordinates. He thanks her profusely and tells her that on the next leave the beers are on him. She says he doesn't get off that easy. When Steve's alarm goes off a week later, he turns it off and turns over, saying "Good morning, Lieutenant". Catherine "Cat" Rollins, in the bed next to him replys, "Good morning Commander." With their noses touching, Steve says he probably owes her dinner while Catherine notes they never actually make it to dinner. Steve says they had dinner in Coronado, while Catherine reminds him they had reservations. Steve holds her close, saying since they both have the day off, they could have breakfast on the beach. They begin kissing and Steve rolls her over, kissing her neck. Catherine tells him that she is vibrating, which Steve takes as a joke and continues kissing her. She states she is really vibrating and pulls out his phone. She turns it towards him and on the screen the name, Governor Jameson appears. Steve slightly hangs his head and Catherine states there goes your day off. In Steve's house, Catherine is still there wearing Steve's shirt and as she opens the bathroom door, she runs into Mary Ann McGarrett. She explains Steve had to leave and told her to let herself out. Mary introduces herself, stating she is visiting from L.A. and comments on their big night. Catherine looks confused and Mary tells her that it is an old house with thin walls. Catherine turns red and exclaims, "Oh, God!" Mary remarks she said that a lot last night. Catherine appears embarrassed but Mary tells her not to worry as she just broke up with her boyfriend and plans to have lots of guys over. Steve calls Catherine again for another favor while on a case. Catherine was at Pearl Harbor Ops Center while she was wondering when he was going to call. She asks if he got in late last night and he tells her that he hasn't been home yet and that he is on a high-priority case. Catherine can tell he is about to ask for another favor and Steve says he'll make it up to her. He states he will finally take her to dinner and she'll taste the best streak on the island. Catherine says he has a deal and asks what he needs. He asks her to use a satellite to run a scan on radio spectrum signals form his location in the 400mhz range, which she does.Catherine comes back on the line and explains that she found the signal on the west end of the dock, but it's coming from a shipping container. On the beach, Steve is living up to his promise to take Catherine to dinner. The two lie on a blanket next to a tiny grill while Steve pours them wine. Steve toasts to finally getting around to dinner. Steve asks how she likes her steak and she replies bloody. Steve says "My kind of girl," and tells her that they will be ready in a minute. They begin kissing and she tells him to make it a medium as he rolls on top of her. In Kai e' e, Catherine runs down the stairs with Steve right in front of her as the two answer their phones. Their respective bosses both have jobs for them concerning the tsunami and as they get their assignments they continue to get dressed. Catherine is due back to her base. They kiss and tell each other to be careful. While figuring out a tsunami warning, Steve calls Catherine and asks her if there's another signal being transmitted on the tsunami. He tells Danny the data could keep changing because a false signal is overriding the actual one from space. Catherine tells him there is a second signal coming from a boat in the harbor and there's a person on board. She tells Steve not to go out there but he's not worried, and tells her he will call her later. Season 2 Though not confirmed, Borth has been seen filming with O'Loughlin for season 2. Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Characters 2010 Category:Supporting Characters